Living Life Because I'm Alive
by Lady Rae of Ravenclaw
Summary: Danielle's lair has been ruined, and after a nerve-wrecking attempt at getting her a home to stay in, her life takes a winding path of friends, family, adventure and love. - Sequel to story 'School' not needed to enjoy story. Contains twp OC's important to the plot and two stories take place during it that will be written separate. DanixOC minor DxS, TxJ and ValxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my story 'School?!'**

**Reading that is not a requirement, as it most likely will only be mentioned once or twice, but people seemed to enjoy it, so you might as well. **

**I do not own Danny Phantom, and that is the only time I will be saying it. If you accuse me of not putting it in every chapter I will ignore you because I just don't.**

Danielle woke up on the ratty old mattress in the run –down apartment she had found the night prior. She was no better than a kid on the streets, so she took what she could find.

She opened her eyes and attempted to stretch. Attempted, because the second she tried to raise her arms she felt every muscle in her body ache, and heard a large ripping sound. She bolted upright and the ripping nose increased.

She looked down and seen that her t-shirt had ripped at the shoulders and chest. She ran over to the broken mirror in the corner of the small room, stumbling a few times due to the unfamiliar height, and gapped at her reflection.

In the place where her short, 12 year old self should stand, was a tall, curvy, full chested teen, with a head full of waist long, raven hair and large bright blue eyes. She was dirty, and her clothes were torn, her elastic was now a quarter ways down her back and every bone in her body throbbing dreadfully.

Without even trying to think of any other reaction, she gave a loud, shrill scream.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danny slept peacefully in his bed. He hadn't had a single ghost attack that night, and it was a Sunday morning. There was no need to get up.

Not even for his ghost sense which went off a half-second later, or the knocking at his door.

'_Wait._' He thought to himself. '_My door's open, isn't it?_'

He cracked an eye open, and sure enough, there was his door standing with an empty frame.

He heard the knocking, no, tapping again.

Now both eyes were open and he was sitting up, staring at his window. Slowly, he got up and walked over to it. He raised an eyebrow before throwing the blinds back and opening it.

Before he could stick his head out the window to see who was tapping, a small form fell in and landed in a black and white clump on his floor.

The form quickly straightened out, and lifted its head, revealing itself to be Danielle, in ghost form, as well as a large black coat.

"Danielle?" Danny asked, shocked.

"Uhh, hi Danny." She blushed. "You don't think you could lend me some clothes, do you?" She stood up to reveal her hazmat pants stretched to their limits, and her boots completely missing.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Danny said, walking over to his dresser and tossing her some pyjamas. "You change, I'll be right back."

Danny walked out to the hallway and closed the door behind him before walking down to the kitchen. Jazz was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book.

"Where are mom and dad?" Danny asked, going to the fridge to get some food for Danielle and breakfast for himself.

"Out somewhere." Jazz shrugged. "They said something about a ghost, but when do they don't?" The 16-year-old laughed.

"Oh, good. Hey, do you think you could help me with something?" He asked, pouring two bowels of his favorite cereal.

"Yeah, what is it? A ghost?" She asked.

"Yeah, sort of." He smirked. "Come on, there's someone you should meet." He grabbed the cereal and the rest of the food, remember Danielle's diet from the first time they met, and lead Jazz to his room.

"Danielle?" He asked when they got back up.

"Danielle?" Jazz asked, but just gapped when she looked in his room and saw Dani, back in human form, sitting on his bed, reading one of his magazines.

Danielle, on the other hand smiled, recognizing Jazz from Vlad's description of her. "Jasmine! It's great to finally meet you." She beamed.

"Um, it's just Jazz." She told her. "And, who are you."

"Oh, right." She blushed. "I'm Danielle, your brother's clone. You see, Vlad's insane, so he tried cloning Danny, and I was the result."

"But you're a girl," Jazz pointed out.

"Yeah, not quite sure how he managed that one." She shrugged.

"You should have seen the others." Danny shuddered.

"Others?"

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

After Danny and Danielle had relayed the cloning incident back to Jazz, then the melting incident, then Danielle explaining how she woke up that morning, they say around Danny's room talking.

"From what you told me, I'd guess that the ecto-dejecto, or whatever kooky name my father came up with, stabilized you, it was only a matter of time before your body caught up to Danny's." Jazz shrugged. "Have you gotten any more powers recently?"

"Not since I last checked." She told them through a mouth full of food. She swallowed. "I haven't even tried today, since I had a hard enough time just walking with these new legs."

"Well, I'd say to check it out soon, because you might have some new ones, or might be getting some soon." Jazz laughed.

Danny smiled at her before pulling out his cell phone to call Tucker and Sam.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Flash forward a few months, and you will see Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle and a reluctant Kitty sitting around the Fenton Kitchen. Kitty had just been given the task of telling Danielle the news that her Lair had just been destroyed by a rampaging dragon-ghost.

"So, there's nothing left?" She asked after they had tried to come up with ways to get the Fenton's to take her in without asking too much.

"Nothing, unless you want to live in a pile of rubble," said Kitty. "Look, I'm really sorry, Dani, but I have to get to my date and I'm really doing no help here." She shrugged. "See ya'."

"It's alright. See you around." They all watched Kitty faze into the floor before turning back to each other.

"I can't believe we just got out of one mess, and now we're back in another." Danny sighed.

"I know, maybe we could set her up in a foster home? Or an orphanage?" Tucker suggested.

They all stared at him in disbelief.

"You want to put me in a _foster home?_ I'M NOT JUST SOME ANIMAL YOU CAN PASS OF TO THE NEXT WILLING PERSON, TUCKER! I AM A LIVING, BREATHING HUMAN BEING… KIND OF!"

"I'm sorry! It's was just a suggestion!" He yelled in defence.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Kind of." Jazz said.

"You're joking. Right?" Sam asked.

"No, hear me out. Danny and I have an aunt Kalene. She's my dad's older sister. She spends most of her time traveling the world, so maybe we could convince her to take Dani in for the short time she's around, and then ship her off here for whatever time she's away."

"That could work." Dani said. "Good job, Jazz."

"Hey, it was my idea!" Tucker complained.

"No, it wasn't. Your idea was stupid." Danielle told him.

"You're dad has a sister?" Sam asked Danny, picturing something along the lines of a female Jack.

"He has three. One older, two younger." Danny shrugged. "And a brother, but they're the only two that look alike."

"Oh." Sam said.

"So, what are we going to do, just march up to Kaleen and tell her the secret?" Danielle asked.

"Well, I guess that would be the next thing we have to figure out." Jazz shrugged.

**No comment on the lateness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really very sorry about the wait. I was having major writers block with this story, even though I have it all planned out. xD **

**I'm going to try to get the next chapter out by Friday. Next Wednesday at the worst. **

**Anyway here's chapter two, where you get to know about Kaleen (who plays a bigger part later, obv.) and more into the plot, but not really.**

A week later of hiding Danielle in the guest room, and _very _close calls, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danielle stood on the side of the road outside Aunt Kaleen's. She had gotten home from another trip just a month ago, and she was only staying home for another week, so it was basically now or never.

"Alright. We're going to go into Kaleen's, Danielle invisible, and you're going to slowly introduce her to the secret." Tucker relayed the plan once more for everyone. "We'll see how that goes, and if it goes good, then we'll introduce Danielle."

"Alright." Danny said nervously. "I really hope your plan works, Jazz."

Danielle turned herself invisible, and they all walked up Kaleen's path. She had a very small house, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small living room and a kitchen all in one story. She wasn't there much, as she had got rich quick and retired early.

When they reached the door Danny knocked and a few moments later a tall women opened the door. She had greying, black hair pulled back in a ponytail and the same blue eyes as Danny.

"Danny, Jazz." She beamed. "What brings you all the way over here?"

"Um, do you mind if we come in?" Jazz asked. "We have a bit of a favor to ask you."

"Of course." She smiled and let them pass. "Don't mind the mess and lack of food; I'm off on a trip in a week."

"Yeah, we know." Danny said. His breath had quickened and he was growing paler by the second. "Listen, the favor we have to ask you, comes with a bit of a secret. One that we _really_ need you to keep."

"If this is about that ghost girl that was out on the sidewalk with you and your obvious relation to her, just let it out." She told them. When they gave her 'what?' looks, she explained further walking around her living room and throwing things into a suitcase. "I'm not an idiot like the rest of the world seems to be! I can tell when someone looks like my nephew! So come out with it." She turned towards her, her hands on her hips.

Danielle appeared beside Tucker and smiled at her nervously.

"Alright. I guess I should just start from the beginning." Danny sighed, and with that, he relayed his story of becoming a halfa, all the way until Dani fell through his window.

"So, you got shocked by one of your parents' weird inventions and you got some ghost powers. Then Jack's old school mate, who also has ghost powers, and wants you as his son, made little miss over there from your DNA?"

Danny nodded.

"Well, weirder things have happened." She laughed nervously. "Why're you so white Danny? You look like you've seen a ghost." She laughed for real. "I'm funny."

"Okay, if we ever tell anyone else, no way are we going to get better a reaction than that." Tucker announced.

"Alright, well that's not all of it." Jazz continued. "You see, about a week ago, Danielle's lair, her home in the Ghost Zone, was destroyed. And there's basically a 'one lair per ghost' rule. So we need a place for her to stay."

"Tucker wanted to put me in a foster home." Danielle told her.

"Let. It. GO." Tucker said through gritted teeth.

"You know I'd love to help, but I'm off in a week for Australia and I'm staying for 4 months." Kaleen explained.

"We've thought of that." Danny told her. He really couldn't believe how cool she was about all this, and just figured she was freaking out on the inside. "We were actually counting on it. You're going away, and you need someone to watch the daughter that used to live with her father."

"So you ring up our parents, and asked them to watch the daughter you forgot to tell them about." Jazz added, "They say yes, because we have a spare room and you're family, and boom. Danielle has a home, you're off on your trip and everyone wins."

Kaleen looked at the five kids in front of her, studying the pleading looks and sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." She shrugged. "Get me a phone."

The gang all cheered, Tucker and Danielle high-fiving. "We knew you'd do it, Kaleen!" Danny said as he raced for the phone.

The call to Maddie and Jack went down smoothly, with lots of precision and vague details.

Danielle would be moving in the next day, though she didn't have a lot to move in with.

Sam has decided she would go down to the mall with her and buy her some new clothes if she promised little to none pink.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

The next day was rather hectic. Not only did Danielle have to get enrolled into school with no paperwork, (this had been taken care of with some over shadowing help of Danny's) Danielle also had to move into the guest bedroom of Fenton Works, start her tutor sessions with Jazz and trying to reason with the Fenton's that she didn't look _that_ much like Danny.

Finally, the weekend past, and Danielle was staring her first day of school. (If you don't count her time there as Dani Phantom, that is.) **((Reference to School.))**

She woke up early, pulling back her long black hair into a low ponytail, and then putting on her red tank top, and blue jeans on, followed by red sneakers and her red beanie. She pulled a green back pack over her shoulder and went downstairs for breakfast.

She had just sat down at a chair next to Jazz when Danny raced down the stairs, still pulling a shoe on.

Jazz rolled her eyes and without pulling her eyes up from her food she said, "Danny, you're not late."

Danny stopped dead, nearly tripping over his own foot and looked towards the girls still sitting at the table. "I'm not?" He asked, and then checked the time.

"Oh, cool." He smiled, walking into the kitchen and pouring some cereal. "So, Ellie, are you excited?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I mean, not only did I get to experience school as a famous kid, not I get to experience it as a normal kid."

Jazz shrugged. "It'll lose its appeal eventually."

"Well, aren't you little Miss. Pessimistic this morning." Danny smirked.

"Whatever, let's go. I'll drive."

"Well, I was going to offer, but if you insist." The 14-year-old smirked.

"Shut up, Danny."

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

**Okay, all reviews welcome. That means ideas of what can happen in two months, flames, things I can improve on. **

**Heck, just review your favourite colour if you want. **

**(mine's blue) **

**Oh, and answer this if you can. London, England - Paris, France - Venus, Italy – or - Athens, Greece?**

**Alright, bye, loves.**

**~Lady Rae**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS STORY IS TO BE DELETED AND RE-WRITTEN**

**I was having major block (still am, partially) and I think I just need to restart. **

**So, I'll keep it up until I'm ready to start re-posting it. **

**Thank you for being patient with me, I know I'm horrible. **

**(oh and Amity Park Chatroom shall be updated soon, as well.)**

**Thankies meh babies~**

**~Rae**


End file.
